falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Llano Confederation
, Tan: New Vegas Union, Orange: Republic of Arizona, Light Blue: Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, Yellow: Republic of New Mexico, Green: Llano Confederation, Red: Remnants of Caesar's Legion.]] The Confederation of Llano was an alliance of post-war communities and the later a federal state located in the former Texas and Oklahoma panhandles, as well as small parts of eastern New Mexico. The name "llano" means "plain" in Spanish, and is specifically named for the Llano Estacado region of the Texas Panhandle and eastern New Mexico. History Llano began in 2145 in an alliance of the independent city states, ranches, and other other wasteland settlers in the area around Amarillo, Texas, in order to defend against raider attacks and eliminate gangs of raiders and bandits living in parts of the city of Amarillo and the nearby Palo Duro Canyon and caprock canyons area. Among the first members of the alliance were the settlements of Northside, Railfort, and Towers, all in the former city of Amarillo, as well as the surrounding towns of Canyon, Bushland, Dumas, Hereford, and Panhandle. The flag of Llano was designed by act of the Llano Assembly in 2154, the yellow bottom representing the plains and the blue top representing the sky. The three gray bars in the center were intended to be evocative of grain elevators, a common sight in Llano, many of which retain their pre-war function as granaries, though they are often fortified to deter raiders. By 2170, the alliance had cleared many of the raiders in the Amarillo area, and the alliance had expanded to include more distant towns, including Lubbock and the surrounding area to the south. By the year 2200, the alliance had also expanded as far north to the former Oklahoma panhandle, including Guymon and Boise City, as well as the city of Clayton in far northeastern New Mexico. Geography As of 2300, the Llano Confederation controlled most of the former Texas and Oklahoma panhandles, as well as smaller parts of northeastern New Mexico, and one community in far southwestern Kansas, the city of Liberal. Most of the southern half of Llano is located in the Llano Estacado, a plateau surrounded by a steep escarpment dropping as much as 1000 feet in some place, known as the Caprock, which includes the massive Palo Duro Canyon, the source of the Red River. The Llano Estacado's northern end is marked by the Canadian River Valley, which includes the pre-war reservoir of Lake Meridith. North of the Canadian River, lies the High Plains region, a flat, high elevation are of plains similar to the Llano Estacado. The High Plains contain almost all of the northern part of Llano, including most of the former Oklahoma panhandle. In the far northwest of Llano lies the Raton-Clayton Volcanic field, an area of extinct volcanoes scattered amongst the plains. This region includes the westernmost city in Llano, Clayton in former New Mexico, as well as a few outposts on the scattered volcanic peaks to the west, including Mount Dora and Sierra Grande. Sierra Grande is notable for being the highest peak in Llano, and being one of the few places where large forests occur, with the slopes of the over 8000 foot peak being covered in ponderosa pine forests typical of the Rocky Mountains to the west. Llano also claims the sparsely populated Cimarron River Valley, an area of canyons and mesa covered mostly by pinyon-juniper woodlands, located in what was once far northeastern New Mexico and far northwestern Oklahoma. The state of Llano was relatively distant from nuclear detonations, with the largest cities in the region, Amarillo and Lubbock, not being directly hit. The only nuclear strike near to Llano territory hit Cannon Air Force Base, near Clovis in east-central New Mexico. For this reason, rates of mutation in flora in fauna in the region are less than in more irradiated areas such as the East Coast, and the grasslands, as well as the few woodlands in the region are relatively unchanged from before the war. Regions The division of Llano is hierarchical in nature, with a major regional center serving as a central hub of government, with smaller towns having a significant degree of autonomy, but ultimately reporting to the regional capital, which in turn reports to the federal capital of Amarillo. Amarillo *Capital: Amarillo *Other Major Settlements: Dumas, Vega, Bushland, Canyon, Panhandle Centered around the city of Amarillo, the federal capital of Llano, Amarillo is the largest region in terms of population. The area is along Interstate 40, which remains a major trade route even centuries after the war, and is, along with Lubbock, one of the wealthiest cities in Llano. The local economy consists of brahmin ranching, farming, trade, with some manufacturing in Amarillo. Like most of the regions of Llano, the area is mostly flat, but does include Palo Duro Canyon, a canyon over 1000 feet deep carved into the rocky plateau. Lubbock *Capital: Lubbock *Other Major Settlements: Post, Tahoka, Brownfield, Plainview, Muleshoe The city of Lubbock is actually slightly larger than Amarillo, though Amarillo has a larger population when the outlying communities are included in the region. Lubbock contains the remains of Texas Tech University, which still offers courses, mostly in more "practical" and "applied" fields such as agriculture and medicine. There is also small amounts of manufacturing in the city, as well as farming and ranching in the countryside. Pampa *Capital: Pampa *Other Major Settlements: Shamrock, Groom, Canadian, Parkview The region surrouding Pampa, located east of the Amarillo region includes the city for Shamrock, located on Interstate 40, which is a secondary trading center, though less important the Amarillo. Like much of Llano, the area consists of flat plains used for ranching and farming. Dalhart *Capital: Dalhart *Other Major Settlements: Hartley, Stratford Dalhart, located in what was once the northwest Texas Panhandle, is the center of a more remote region, which consists mostly of ranching, with a few market towns, much as it did before the Great War. Perryton *Capital: Perryton *Major Settlements: Gruver, Spearman, Booker The area centered around Perryton is located in what was once the northeast Texas panhandle, and is another more remote region devoted mostly to ranching. Guymon *Capital: Guymon *Other Major Settlements: Liberal, Goodwell, Hooker The city of Guymon, in the former Oklahoma panhandle, is the center of a region that also includes the relatively large (by northern Llano standards, anyway) city of Liberal, former Kansas, which is one of the northernmost cities in the Llano Confederation. Guymon and Liberal are secondary trade centers, for both the ranches, as well as a stop off point for caravans on a north-south route. Boise City *Capital: Boise City *Other Major Settlements: Elkhart, Keyes The region of Boise City is centered around the town of the same name, located in what once the western part of the Oklahoma panhandle, as well as a small part of former Kansas. The region was relatively sparsely populated before the war, a trend that continued after the war, with the entire region having only a few thousand people as of 2300. Most of the region consists of flat plains used mostly for ranching and some irrigated agriculture where pre-war wells survive, but the westernmost part consists of mesas and canyons with greater physical relief covered semi-arid woodlands. Clayton *Capital: Clayton *Other Major Settlements: Sierra Grande The city of Clayton was formerly located in the northeastern part of New Mexico, now the westernmost frontier of Llano. To the west of Clayton, there are no major cities, only a few fortified outposts on the extinct volcanoes to the west, including Mount Dora and Sierra Grande. The dense forests on Sierra Grande are also among the few sources of lumber in Llano. The heavily fortified mountaintop positions on Sierra Grande became the front lines in the conflict between Llano and Caesar's Legion when the Region first arrived in the area in the 2260s. Government Llano started out as a loose alliance of communities which agreed to a few basic terms, including the to assist nearby communities against raider attacks, to not aid, trade with, or shelter raiders, bandits, slavers, and other hostile factions, and to settle their disputes in a central assembly in Amarillo. In 2171, after Lubbock joined the alliance, Llano began to become more like a federal state, arranging the member settlements around regional centers, which in turn reported to the central government in Amarillo. In this system, each settlement elects representatives for the regional and federal assembly to draft larger-scale legislation, while remaining relatively autonomous, with local assemblies being free to legislate on issues within the jurisdiction of an individual settlement, provide they comply with regional and federal law. Judicial issues are handled by a court system similar to the pre-war US, with local courts dealing with most criminal and civil cases, though cases may be appealed to regional courts or the federal court in Amarillo. Economy The Confederation of Llano's economy consists mostly of brahmin ranching, with herds sometimes being transported on long brahmin drives to markets outside the Confederation. In areas near lake or rivers, or on where pre-war wells remain active, farming, mostly corn or razorgrain also takes place. Apart from agriculture and ranching, the main economic activity comes from trade, with the pre-war highway of Interstate 40, which runs the width of the former United States, being a major route for long-distance caravans. By the 2200s, some industry had arisen around the larger cities, mostly Amarillo and Lubbock, mostly consisting of recycling pre-war scrap metal into items such as ammunition and simple metal tools, placing at least the major cities between Stages 1 and 2 of the Industrial Revival. Military The Confederation of Llano began as a loose Confederation of city-states, each of which had their own defense forces, which often consisted of a few full-time guards and a large militia, with most residents owning at least a hunting rifle or shotgun. Among the largest military forces in the region were a group largely descended from personnel from the Texas National Guard in Amarillo. After Llano began to transition into a federal state, the standing defense forces of each settlement were organized into the Republic of Llano Armed Forces, consisting most of the Army, as well as a small Air Force, with each garrison serving as a defense force during peacetime, but can be called up by the central government to defend against major external attacks by hostile factions. Militias and local police forces can also be called up to further bolster Llano's forces during attacks. Army The Republic of Llano Army normally is relatively small, consisting of about 20,000 men scattered throughout the various settlements, with the largest garrisons being in Amarillo and Lubbock, each with over 3000 troops. During the period in which the western frontiers of Llano were threatened by Caesar's Legion, over 2000 men were stationed in Clayton. The army of Llano consists most of infantry, however, some larger settlements with also have access to armed pickup trucks, and a few pre-war armored vehicles. Air Force Like most wasteland nations, the Republic Llano has few aircraft, however, thanks to the further distance from nuclear detonations and thus, EMP effects, working aircraft are more common than in areas that were more highly populated after the war. Most of the air forces in Llano are pre-war civilian light planes powered by relatively common fusion cores, such as the Piper Fusion Cub and Cessna Atomic series. Also in the arsenal of Llano are a few antique military aircraft, mostly of World War II-era, taken from air museums and sometimes refitted with nuclear engines, among these include two P-51 Mustangs, two B-25 Mitchells, and an SBD Dauntless. Finally, the Llano Air Force has five F-80 fighter jets, formerly belonging to the Texas Air National Guard. Foreign Relations New California Republic The New California Republic was a major trade partner with Llano, being a frequent destination of long-range caravans and brahmin drives traveling along Interstate 40. Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations Like the NCR, the UNU was another post-war nation located along I-40 which had friendly relations with Llano, who they traded with regularly. Midwest Brotherhood of Steel The Midwest Brotherhood of Steel were not hostile towards mutants and ghouls, and were less militant in their technology hoarding than their West Coast counterparts- destroying pre-war technology that posed a threat to the human race (such as the pre-war AI, the Calculator, destroyed in 2132 at Cheyenne Mountain), but did not attack peaceful wastelanders or post-war factions in an attempt to seized smaller technological artifacts such as power armor and energy weapons. For this reason, the Midwest Brotherhood became important trade partners and close allies with Llano, thanks to their mutual interest in clearing the wastes of raiders and other threats. Caesar's Legion Caesar's Legion attempted to attack the Republic of Llano, but, thanks to warnings about the Legion from the travellers from the west, as well as form Llano outposts in the west, the Legion were defeated at the Battle of Sierra Grande, to the west of Clayton. Since then, Llano has considered the Legion to be a raider gang, and thus, a hostile entity. The Llano adopted a defensive stance, deploying extra troops to highly defensible outposts on high ground along the western frontier, such as the volcanic mountains west of Clayton and the Caprock escarpment west of Amarillo and Lubbock. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries